The Analytic Microscopy Core Facility (AMC) was established in 1999 to provide investigators with the tools and technical expertise required for acquisition and analysis of advanced optical microscopy applications. Optical microscopy offers investigators the ability to visualize and quantify complex cellular and sub-cellular level processes in multiple dimensions. The core's goal is to provide expert training, experimental planning, hands-on assistance, coupled with state-of-the-art instrumentation and responsible equipment maintenance. AMC is well equipped, skillfully staffed, heavily used and has proven to be an invaluable resource for Cancer Center researchers interested in the most demanding projects. The core seeks to continue to identify and obtain emerging technologies that meet the needs of Moffitt Members. Since the last renewal, the AMC has continued to experience a dramatic increase in usage, which has prompted the growth of services, instrumentation, and expert personnel. Since 2006, the Core has added five major instrument systems and upgraded four older existing systems. New equipment include Aperio's ScanScope XT slide scanning technology to include a higher throughput and more advanced analysis system also capable of fluorescent imaging; a state-of-the-art Leica SPS AOBS tandem laser scanning confocal microscope; a fully automated Zeiss Observer wide-field fluorescence inverted microscope; and a cluster of stand alone offline image analysis workstations. In addition to added instrumentation, the AMC hired an additional Microscopy Specialist 111 (Joseph Johnson in 2006) to supplement the Core Staff Scientist (Mark Lloyd in 2003) and Microscopy Specialist II (Nancy Burke in 2005). The Core requests CCSG Support of $109,212, which is 34% of its operational budget. Over 70% of usage is by Moffitt members and peer-reviewed cancer investigators.